dilsdostidancefandomcom-20200214-history
About Dil Dosti Dance
"This is the story of Group of college kids and their passion for dance. It shows how this passion bring them together to form a bond of '' friendship and love." ''< The story follows '''Kria Ghai', a small town girl from Dehradun who has a strong passion for dance.For some mysterious reason, her single mother is strictly against dance and does not allow Kria to follow her dreams and takes away her dancing shoes. However, Kria talks to her mother about going to Mumbai for further studies, while actually she plans to fulfill her passion for dance. Before their departure, on the New Year's night, she meets Reyansh Singhaniya, and both get arrested for damaging some of the club's property. There, she learns that Reyansh "Rey" Singhaniya is actually a rich, spoilt, but she did not know he is a charming guy from Mumbai. Later, Kria walks out of the police station, unaware of the fact that Rey had fallen in love with her at first sight. Ray says to him self " killer dud" Kria's mother takes a job transfer to Mumbai and both of them move to Mumbai. Kria joins St.Louis College with the hopes of achieving her dream. However she is shocked to discover that the college has two major divisions amongst the students: Dazzling and Weaklings. The "Dazzlers" consists of the richer kids of the college who clearly have superiority complex, whereas the "Weaklings" includes the talented but ordinary students who are bullied by the Dazzlers. Fate plays its role when Kria runs into Rey again and finds out that he is the captain of the Dazzlers.Rey is shocked to see Kria in his college. Kria also runs into Sharon,of the dazzlers team which turns into an ugly encounter causing the Dazzlers to turn against her.Kria is then ragged badly by the dazzlers but is helped by Rey. Despite her talent, Kria is labelled as a 'weakling' and is refrained from showcasing her talent. Kria learns about a nation-wide dance competition- FootLoose. Kriya also learns about Swayam Shekhawat ,a superb dancer who is being ragged by the Dazzlers and is in love with Sharon. Driven by her love for dance,Kria becomes determined to establish her own dance team and compete against the Dazzlers in Footloose auditions. Rey's feelings for Kria continues to blossom as he watches and secretly helps her in her struggle to make her place in the college and eslablish her own dance team, the "weaklings". Then Kriya and Swayam establish their dance team "weaklings". This is when a student Councillor, Prof. Malik came to the college and cleared all the misunderstanding between Rey and Kriya and united the Dazzlers and Weaklings. Now, Kriya and Reyansh are friends and trying to make Sharon and Swayam come closer as they adore each other. Meanwhile, during the rehearsals for special couple dance Sharon reveals that she is in love with her secret admirer. Her "secret admirer" is none other than swayam and he is the only one who knows. As Rey and Kriya try to find out who is the "secret admirer" they come closer to each other and now they two has fallen for each other,just like Swayam and Sharon. The story thus focuses around Kriya & Rey, Sharon & Swayam and the other characters as their Dil experiences the tremors of first love,Dosti developes when new friendships are established and Dance which has always been their passion. Oflate, all the friends are being divided again into "dazzlers" and "weaklings" due to the upcoming "footloose elimination" and this is bringing distance between Rey & Kriya, Swayam & Sharon, Vicky & Neha and the other love Later on Kriy'as mother finds out that Kria and Rey are in a relationship so she takes Kria away from Mumbai. Rey is left alone Heartbroken. The Dazzler's humiliation at Footloose leaves Sharon completely shattered and underconfident. It is at this time that Swayam decides help her come out of her shell again. He does end up doing so, by silently supporting her throughout. Though she never acknowledges it, Sharon does have feelings for Swayam. After the gang's return from Goa, where Sharon renewed her confidence, Taani enters. Taani is Swayam's sister and is in love with Rey, a feeling so strong that it compels her come from Jodpur to Mumbai. Despite initial resistance, she ends up becoming a part of the gang. After Kria's departure, the Weaklings are busy looking for a 6th dancer,which is why Taani pretends to be a good dancer to get into the team, which creates havoc when the truth unfolds. Meanwhile, Shivam enters their college once again and tries to break the team. At this time,Sharon and Swayam are getting closer to each other. Swayam finally musters up the courage to ask Sharon out which she refuses. But she finally accepts her love for Swayam and expresses it, commencing their "trial relationship". Shivam quickly befriends Taani, and uses her to manipulates things against the D3 gang. Taani and he pretend to be a couple, which gets Rey jealous. Sharon and Swayam decide to keep their relationship a secret.Thanks to Shivam, the Dazzlers manage to get back into Footloose. But Shivam ends up creating trouble between the two teams by raising the topic of the Weakings team falling short of a dancer. When Sharon is unable to keep up her word of letting the team in because of Shivam's tactics, the Weaklings blame the Dazzlers for their defeat and the latter's win. However, the anger boils down after a while,and the gang unites, though it ends up breaking the Vicky-Neha relationship. Vishakha leaves the college soon after. It is during the Dance Camp that Sharon ends up fainting while dancing and is taken to Delhi. The Dance Camp ends up breaking the confidence of the gang, as only Swayam, Neha and Rey win titles. Taani and Rey end up getting closer while Swayam continues to maintain a long distance relationship with his girlfriend, Sharon. The gang ends up meeting Aashi, a fellow college student who always wanted to be a part of the Weaklings team. Aashi has a tiny crush on Swayam which ends up in the gang constantly teasing them together, against Swayam's wishes.Taani and Rey become closer to each other.Thanks to the efforts taken by the Assistant Vice Principal, Khushboo ( played by Khushboo Grewal), the gang feels discouraged while dancing and everyone quits the team, except Swayam, Rey, Nilesh and Aashi.After a while, Sharon stops responding to Swayam's calls and messages which gets him worried. During this time, Taani and Rey continuously bicker and argue about their relationship and GS-AGS and the personal equation. When Sharon finally returns from Delhi, she behaves coldly with him before announcing that she doesn't want to be in a relationship with Swayam anymore. The reason behind this is that Sharon has asthma, which will stop her from dancing. Sharon knows how much Swayam loves dancing and doesn't want him to quit for her sake. Swayam is shattered but still tries to find out Sharon's reasons. Sharon keeps the asthma a secret from everyone, except her best friend, Simmi.At this time, Taani and Rey also confess their feelings for one another and become a couple. Sharon tells the gang that she won't be a part of the dance team anymore. She refuses to help the team prepare for the dance at Indiafest, though it ends up with Swayam and her sharing a passionate dance. At Indiafest, the entire gang arrives unexpectedly, after having decided that they will continue dancing. Everyone, including Sharon, performs at Indiafest together which attracts a viewer who offers them money to perform together. This leads the team to form their own group, D3. Sharon ends up revealing about her asthma problem to Swayam which leads to an emotional break up. In spite of that, Swayam silently continues to take care of her which manages to get them closer to each other, though as friends.The D3 gang begins to perform at various events while preparing for the Nation Dance Championship(NDC) as well. At this time, Swayam's father, Rishi Shekhwat enters. He hates Swayam's passion for dance and keeps putting him down. Unaware of Rey's dancing talent, he constantly pits Rey against Swayam, ending to Swayam becoming extremely angry and annoyed.Rey realises that Taani is becoming far too dependent on him and Swayam and breaks up with her, hoping she will be able to become more independent. Sharon also realises she has undeniable feelings for Swayam and gets closer to him, leaving him confused about where their relationship stands. The D3 team goes on progressing from one NDC level to another.They are eliminated during one level, which Swayam feels is because of the injury he had sustained. Later, they realise it was because of a biased judge who is removed because of Taani's efforts and the team's disqualification is taken back. Swayam tries to stay away from Sharon to prevent himself from being hurt. But eventually, Sharon ends up indirectly confessing her feelings for him by telling his father. This leads to Swayam and Sharon proposing their feelings to each other finally and them becoming a couple, which they decide to keep a secret. Rey tells Taani the reason for their break up but Taani decides to end the relationship for good and move on. On the day of the finals of NDC, thanks to Sharon, Rishi ends up making up with his son. The team wins the competition. Post this, Sharon and Swayam end up going on their first date. Soon after, Sharon Taani tells everyone she is leaving the college. Rey was left heart broken.